


The Beast Tamer

by Natecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, First smut ever, Kagami is a tamer, M/M, and a kinky pure angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine never thought that his visit at a circus show will end up with meeting a tiger. A wild tiger between tamed ones. Circus!AU AoKaga</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kuroko no Basket characters.
> 
> Warning: SMUT / YAOI / SWEET ROMANTIC SHIT / AUTHOR'S DRUNKEN RAVINGS

Aomine never liked crowded places. So many people gathering in one place made him feel sick. Not like he had any choices this time. He sighed and went to meet up with Satsuki at entrance of amusement park. Satsuki... yes, this woman made him do things he would never do by himself, because he had a weakness for her. It basically felt like when a little sister asks her big brother for something with teary puppy eyes and he just didn't have the will to refuse. He had to do something about it someday. Not today though, as he already gave in to her childish whining about wanting to see the famous troupe of circus actors which was visiting their city these days.

"Dai-chan! Here, here!" a familiar high pitched voice called for him and he saw a pink head making her path through the crowd to him and waving her hand with enthusiasm. Aomine actually felt uncomfortable as there were mostly only parents with their kids. Yeah, he was a man in his twenties, Satsuki also looked pretty mature, despite the fact she always acted like a kid, so they both looked a bit weird. The tanned man stuffed his hands in pockets and sighed waiting for Satsuki to come over.

"Come on, Dai-chan! The show is about to start! I don't want to miss anything!" she pouted at the man who obviously didn't rush much.

"Oi, I got it, I got it! Don't pull my hand, it hurts! Satsuki!"

"Shut up already and come faster! I want a seat in the front rows!"

"Okay, fine! You talk like a kid. Geez." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes." she rolled her eyes. "Two tickets in the front row, please." she said handing the cash to the a guy who was in charge of selling tickets at the entrance in the marquee, which was damn huge.

The guy had a characteristic costume for a place like this. Not like Aomine payed much attention to it though. The guy smiled to them saying "Sorry, but the front row is reserved for VIP guests." his eyes blinking (basically one eye, since the second was covered with the long fringe) at Aomine who wore an expression of annoyance oh his face. "Oh! You're mister Aomine Daiki, right? I'm sorry for not recognizing you. Here are your tickets, madam." he bowed deeply.

"Oh my, Dai-chan! You're so popular." she giggled giving Aomine a pat on shoulder.

"Yeah, and I know that was the reason you brought me there, right? You sly fox." he grinned at the pink haired woman.

"Heh, I can't hide anything from you. Let's go on our seats! I can't wait for the show to start!" she was excited. Like extra excited. Aomine gave her a suspicious look and followed her inside. An evil grin painted on the guy's face as both of them walked in. _'He's here... can't wait for the show to start. The real show.'_

Surprisingly, they found their seats so fast. They sat and in front of them extended a large stage. Aomine glared at the lofty ceiling of marquee and then around himself _'This place is surely huge huh'_

After few minutes all the seats were occupied and the lights were turned off for a second. Then only few of lights were turned on back but all of them were directed to the stage. The guy with fringe covering his left eye appeared in the center of stage announcing that show started.

"The show begins with the performance of our energetic duo of clowns: Tetsuya & Tetsuya #2!"

The public clapped their hands. No one was on the stage, or they thought so. A small dog ran in the center of stage and all were confused.

"I'm here, dear guests." A monotonous voice was heard from the stage, but it was really hard to notice who spoke. In the end, they observed a small guy dressed like a clown but with such a plain face, that it was the most funny part about him. The public burst into laugh.

"The only energetic here is that dog which runs around the guy, hahaha" someone spoke loudly and all were laughing again.

Aomine gave a small soft chuckle while Satsuki laughed hard, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Tetsuya's Duo was always the beginners of shows, their performance was funny and warmed people up for next performances, and Himuro Tatsuya, the owner of their troupe and shows' presenter knew it perfectly.

"Thank you, Tetsuya and Tetsuya #2! Time for our next action! Are you ready?" he put a hand at the ear as if he demanded people to talk louder.

"Yeeeeeessss!" mostly kids only were screaming.

"Okay, I see you're all fired up!" he chuckled. "Next you will see our phoenixes flying in the dark sky~ Kise siblings and their show on trapezes!"

Public cheered as they saw two silhouettes in their improvised 'dark sky', lights turning in their direction immediately. There were standing a guy and a girl, on opposite sides of the trapeze construction, dressed up in golden costumes which were shining so brightly in the blinding lights. The guy was the first to start. He moved quickly and practically jumped off of the small platform, his arm wrapped on trapeze. His movements were as in slow motion, so charming and elegant, the public gasped. When the girl started her part, people basically dropped their jaws. She really was like a bird, she was flying. The siblings made some hard movements proving their technique and people were shouting here and there during their performance. Satsuki especially. Maybe because she was next to Aomine he could hear her screams the most. _'I'm going to be deaf by the end of this fucking show.'_ he thought with annoyance written all over his face.

The said siblings finished their play and Aomine noticed a tall purple-haired guy who were selling snacks. His stomach grumbled and he turned to his companion

"Hey, Satsuki. I'll go and buy some snacks. Wanna something?"

"Hmmm, buy me cotton candy, please. Thanks, Dai-chan! And come back fast!" she said without looking at him.

"Hai, hai." the tanned man headed to the said guy who looked extremely bored and was eating some of snacks he was supposed to sell.

When Aomine was back on his seat with the bought snacks, another performance was going on. He handed the cotton candy to the pink-haired woman who mumbled a "Thanks" with her eyes still on the guys who were juggling with... more than 10 or 15? balls.

"Hmm, they're pretty good." Aomine commented and wasn't happy about it after few moments.

"Yes, they definitely are! Just look at those movements! They're like a machine! Nothing extra! Looks like they're absolutely not exhausted! That's just awesome!" her eyes glittered with amazement.

Aomine shut his mouth for the rest of performance as he knew if he says 5 words, Satsuki will talk for 5 minutes without stopping even to breathe. The MidoTaka Duo (as Himuro named them) were professional jugglers, but weren't a part of this troupe until this day, and this was their first performance here. The public welcomed them warmly, while Takao bowed deeply to them and Midorima just fixed his glasses.

Himuro thanked the guys and turned to public "Are you ready to see some knives flying around?". At this mention, the mature audience twitched an eyebrow in unison. "Haha, don't worry! It's safe, it's totally safe!" he laughed. "Anyway, here he go, our Emperor of knives throwing, Akashi Seijuurou! And his assistant, the fearless Furihata Kouki!" Himuro exclaimed.

Two guys stepped on the stage, one of them having an impressive aura like a real emperor's and other one... _'The fuck he's fearless! Just look at him, he's freaking shaking!'_ Aomine thought with amusement clearly visible on his face.

The said 'fearless' stumbled and fell down after few steps he did. Akashi rolled his eyes and went to pick his assistant up.

"Calm down, Kouki. Everything will be fine. Or you doubt my skills?" he glared at the shaking guy.

"N-no, obviously not. Seijuurou-san is always accurate at knives throwing." he mumbled averting his eyes from Akashi, his hands still shaking.

"Then you just have to trust me this time too." the emperor smiled warmly and patted other guy's shoulder.

"S-sure!" he stood up all fired up. "Let's do it, Seijuurou-san!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go at your usual position, pose number #4."

Furihata did what he was supposed to do, and their performance finally started.

* * *

Same time / backstage

"Taiga, you're next. Are you ready?" Himuro shouted looking for a certain redhead.

"Oh, Tatsuya! I'm here!" a voice from other room shouted back.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Get your clothes changed faster, your performance is next. Don't slack off only because it's your last show."

"I'm not slacking off! I just wanted to get acquainted with these kittens. I'm supposed to tame them, but it seems like they already like me. Hey, it tickles-" a huge tiger licked redhead's hand through the iron bars of the cage.

There were exactly five tigers caged in 3 enormous iron cages. The biggest among them was licking his hand and purring. Himuro dropped his jaw at this scene.

"It always fascinated me... how the hell they don't bite your hand off or scratch your face or anything like that- And for God's sake, Taiga! These aren't some pretty kittens. They can eat you alive anytime! Understand that already, you stupid tamer." Himuro sighed. "It's useless to try to convince you, though."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But it can't be helped. How I'm supposed to tame them if I'm afraid? Anyway, I'll go to change clothes." he slowly patted the tiger and stood up walking to next room to get his costume.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Tatsuya. What the fuck is this? Why I have to wear this for my last performance in my entire life?" a vein twitched on Kagami's forehead.

"Huh? You don't like it? I think it's pretty cool and sexy." Himuro looked at him confused.

Kagami coughed "Umm, well, yeah, I have to admit that it looks sexy... but why now of all times? I never had such a costume before!" Kagami sensed his blood running to his cheeks.

"Oh, you don't have to act all innocent here. I know you pretty well, Taiga." he laughed.

"Fine, fine! I'll wear it." Kagami slightly pouted.

"Okay, good boy. Just move your ass faster, Akashi will finish soon." he looked at the stage through curtains.

"Hmm, it fits perfect."

"Wow, Taiga, you look hot. Lemme-" Himuro ruffled his hair to make it look messy. "Good, now it's perfect."

"Thanks, bro. About the performance, I must do it as usual, just with 5 tigers instead of 3 right?"

"Wait! What? You think you can handle all five?" Himuro gasped. "I trust your skills, but I'm kinda afraid. It won't be dangerous I hope..."

"It will be okay! Don't worry, we're friends now with Kei-kun, Shu-chan, Fuu-chan, Kou-kun and Yuu-chan!" he smiled.

"Yuu-chan? What? Stop giving my tigers weird names! They're not your kittens! Oh my god, you're an idiot. I shouldn't trust such a dumbass after all." Himuro facepalmed.

"Eeeh? Don't be such a boo, Tatsuya." Kagami pouted. "Now seriously, I swear it will be okay. Let me make my last performance the coolest."

"Fine, I got it. Do your damn best, or I'll kick your ass." he pointed a finger in redhead's direction.

"Sure! Thanks bro! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. By the way, do you need your usual ritual before performances?" he wrapped his fingers around Kagami's neck. The redhead nodded.

"Last time you almost chocked, remember?" Himuro gave him a worried look.

"I remember, but it turns me on and makes me look more like a beast myself. It's needed for show, you know."

Himuro hesitated. "Just do it already! We don't have much time before it starts! Just fucking squeeze it as hard as you can!" Kagami almost yelled at his brother.

"You're a crazy pervert." he said and strangled redhead's neck as hard as he could. Few seconds passed and he let his hands off of Kagami's neck. "Taiga, you're okay? Still alive?" he asked with a worried look.

"Y-yeah. It's fine." Kagami stood up from his seat and stared at his neck in the mirror. "Perfect." There were clearly seen marks on his skin, reddish-purple finger prints.

"I'll never get used to your preferences." Himuro sighed and turned to walk back on the stage.

"It's not about preferences, you dumbass. It's just... I can't do my job properly without it." Kagami mumbled for himself.

* * *

Same time / on the stage

Akashi masterly threw his last knife which perfectly hit an apple on Furihata's head, finishing with it his performance. Then both slightly bowed to the public which simply screamed Akashi's name with a round of applause.

"He's so skillful!" Satsuki commented.

"Uhm" Aomine just hummed back with a bored expression across his face. When he was about to yawn, for hell knows what time that evening, Himuro popped out on the stage with his eyes shining. And his pace was weirdly faster than previous times, it caught Aomine's attention.

"Thanks to our Emperor of knives throwing, Akashi Seijuurou and his fearless assistant, Furihata Kouki, for their magnificent performance!"

As those two walked to backstage, he started his most fired and spiced speech of whole show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are... you... ready?"

The public shouted the loudest "YES!" back, as they already knew what he was talking about. Aomine glanced confused at the crowd behind him, then at Satsuki, who was super excited and grinning like she went mad.

"Oi, Satsuki, what's up with the people? And you look weird too..."

"Shut up, Dai-chan! He's coming next!" she jabbed him in ribs.

_'Who's he?'_ Aomine looked more confused. _'Oh, fine. I just have to wait and see.'_

Himuro continued "People here and overseas know him as the most skillful beast tamer ever. He retired two years ago, but this is his last show, an one-night comeback! Only for you, only for tonight! He will put on a hot show! Tremble in fear! Feel the adrenaline running through your veins! " he paused and closed his eyes for a second before practically screaming "A wild tiger between the tamed ones! Kagami Taiga!"

Before anyone even realized something, five huge tigers were released from their cages on the stage. Everyone, even Aomine, felt their jaw dropping at the sight of these furious beasts. A little girl even started crying, her mother trying to calm her down, but uselessly. When a man, dressed in black pants which had holes here and there, like they were just ripped, and an unbuttoned small crimson leather jerkin which barely covered his top, jumped from the downing trapeze directly in the center of stage, catching everyone's attention.

"Do it slowly, Taiga! It's your last show, enjoy it fully!" Himuro shouted at him.

"Yeah, sure." he licked his lips smirking.

And the dance of his long lash started, even if it kinda wasn't needed, because all of the tigers stopped moving right after his feet touched the stage. He's eyes were burning with passion, like he was the one who needed to be tamed. Moving fast between the beasts, he felt himself as being one of them. All the people remained silent for few seconds, then the public burst into a loud cheering. Noises everywhere, clapping of hands and fascinated screams covered the entire marquee. All of the previous artists watched his performance with surprised looks.

Satsuki was the loudest in his surroundings, well, maybe. He didn't particularly pay attention to anything, but the guy and his wild 'dance' on the stage. It felt really hot all of sudden. The sight of guy's slightly tanned skin covered in sweat drops as he moved his _perfect_ body was simply suffocating. Aomine felt his legs trembling, obviously not because of fear, just this feeling was too strong. He swallowed hard, not moving his gaze from the redhead even for a second.

Then he felt a hand on his own and mostly jumped. "Satsuki! Don't fucking scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Dai-chan, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. You just looked so dense, like you were about to jump there on stage and join him. Haha" her chuckle got drowned by another round of screams.

"Whatever-" he averted his gaze back to Kagami who was patting lightly the biggest tiger on head mumbling "Good boy, good boy".

"Dai-chan, you look like a enamored high schooler, seriously, stop making that face or he will notice it." she laughed at Aomine.

"WHA- WHAT FACE?"

"What, what! Like you're undressing him with your gaze. Geez." she slightly pouted. "Don't worry, you'll be able to invite him on a date after the show ends." the pink haired woman slowly patted her friend on shoulder giving him a knowing look and then a firm nod with a smile.

"Fuck off, Satsuki! It's not funny!" he blushed and buried his face in hands.

Kagami glanced at the public for a moment, and he definitely liked what he was seeing. Those many fascinated looks, smiling kids and the entire atmosphere of this public made him feel as at home. He missed this stage so much. A smile painted on his face when he was patting Kei-kun. Turning around to catch Yuu-chan by her tail, he noticed a man in the front row. The man buried his face in hands and looked like he was shaking _'Is he afraid or something?'_ Kagami chuckled. _'Anyway I'll need someone from public for my next trick.'_ he thought and headed to the said guy who was still covering his face.

"Sorry to disturb you, but can you be my assistant for my next trick?" the redhead asked smiling.

"Psh, Dai-chan. Dai-chan!" Satsuki gave him a jab and whispered harshly "look up, you dumbass!"

"What again?" he gasped as he saw Kagami in front of him with a stretched hand. "Umm, yes?"

"Thanks! Come over here, and don't be afraid, they won't bite you." he grinned at the dumbfounded Aomine, who just decided to go with the flow, even though he already didn't understand anything of what was happening there.

"Please, sit down on this chair for a bit." Kagami said and Aomine followed his orders, not like he had other choices, when he was surrounded by five huge monsters.

Kagami let out a sigh and placed a hand on tanned man's shoulder. The touch burned Aomine's skin through clothes _'The fuck is this chemistry? I feel like I may jump on this guy here... Calm down, calm down, Aomine Daiki! You're not a teenager who can't keep his thing in pants.'_ he thought and breathed heavily.

The redhead whispered in his ear "Mister, stop shaking, they're not going to eat you alive. At least when I'm here." he winked. Aomine felt his chest squashing. _'Fuck! I can't keep it in pants after all...'_ And while the public cheered two tigers who were jumping through some burning rings, he stretched his hand to redhead neck pulling him closer. Kagami gasped in shock but in a split second he was drowning in those deep blue eyes which watched him with a strange shine. This guy reminded him of a wild beast which... he wouldn't be able to tame. He tried to push the man back but it was an useless effort. The tanned man closed the distance between them and their lips met. It was a short kiss, their lips barely touched but it was clearly seen that the beast in front of him wanted to devour him, here and now.

Aomine licked his lips sensually and smirked to Kagami who still was shocked "I'm the one capable of eating someone alive here."

"Ummm" Kagami blushed. "Whatever-" he mumbled averting his gaze to the tigers which were playing around like kittens. "I have to finish my performance firstly. Then we'll talk about what just happened." he turned around and picked up his lash which he probably dropped due to shock. _'Phew. It seems like no one observed anything.'_ he exhaled with relief. The redhead glanced at Himuro who was grinning at him _'Fuck! He's the last one I'd wanted to observe something. Damn you, hot sexy tanned bluenette!... he's sexy indeed.'_ he nodded for himself throwing some glares to the man, who was still watching him with that devouring gaze. _'Shit. Stop staring at me like that...'_

Kagami let out a sigh to calm himself down and lashed in front of him catching everyone's attention. "Dear guests, are you enjoying the show?" he smiled asking. A loud "Yes!" was heard back. "Okay, then, let's do it more exciting!" he received a round of cheers as reply.

He went back to Aomine who still was fucking staring at him, then called three tigers by their names (names he gave them, and they weirdly got used to them in such a short amount of time). One of them lied down in front of Aomine.

"Jump on him, but slowly." Kagami instructed the tanned man who finally realized where he was, blood running to his face. "O-okay." he did it and the tiger got up with Aomine on his back. "Wow, whoaaa!" he mostly fell down, when a hand caught him by back setting him more firmly on tiger's back. _'He's really something! I didn't think someone could be able make a tiger... no, this fucking monster! to allow someone to ride him.'_ Aomine gasped.

The tiger walked calmly and stared at Kagami who was smiling at him and patting his head from time to time. Aomine sensed... _'What the hell? This freaking tiger is purring!'_ he frowned. Few more circles Aomine on his back and the ride was over. The tanned man slid down from tiger's back and leaded back to his seat while he was receiving a round of applause, when he felt a wet warm sense on his hand. The tiger just... licked his hand? Aomine looked confused at Kagami, who chuckled softly "It seems he liked you." he said and turned around to other tigers. Yes, he had no time to lose. _  
_

Aomine walked back and sit down beside Satsuki who stared at him in disbelief.

"Dai-chan! Weren't you scared of them?"

"Obviously no. He did his job perfectly. The tiger even purred." he mumbled.

"Whoa! I knew he's good but five tigers at once...! This is the first time he do a show with more than three~" she said fascinated. Aomine lifted his gaze to the man on the stage and they made eye contact. Kagami just smiled warmly at him and continued with his performance. Aomine sighed. Seeing his face, Satsuki jabbed him again.

"What were you two doing on the stage, in front of all, huh?"

"N-nothing you should care about." he blushed.

"Haha, don't worry, Dai-chan! I'm sure no one payed attention, so stop being cute and blushing like a virgin here."

"Shut the fuck up, Satsuki." he frowned. The woman just laughed in response.

* * *

The show finished with a group bow from all the artists with the owner included. People were standing up and clapping hard their hands, whistling and shouting here and there. Then they started to leave bit by bit. Aomine stood up and was about to leave too, when Satsuki grabbed his hand and stared at him boring holes with her gaze.

"What now?" he rolled his eyes.

"Dai-chan, you're an idiot, right? Meet up with Kagamin~" she pouted. _'Kaga...min? Ah, the sexy tamer.'_ he thought.

"Do you really think he won't run away if he sees me again?" he mocked himself.

"Oh, come on! Just try to talk first. Without jumping on him right away." she tried her best to not laugh.

"Fine, fine! I got it! Just stop laughing at me already."

While they were exchanging jabs and shouts, Himuro walked in their direction smiling. "May I interrupt your fight for a bit?" he cleared his throat catching their attention. "Mister Aomine, our tamer wants to talk with you, if it's possible."

He looked at Satsuki who gave him a last punch saying "Go, go! I'll go with Himuro-san to have a cup of tea, right?" she asked the man.

"Sure, let's go to our cafeteria, miss Momoi." he said stretching his hand to Satsuki who took it and walked away with him. She turned and shouted back at Aomine "Don't hurry with your talking! Be nice, Dai-chan!" Aomine just waved his hand at her, wondering _'How the hell this guy knows Satsuki's full name?'_

* * *

Then the tanned man glanced at the backstage curtain. There he was, standing with his hands crossed on chest and staring at Aomine. Kagami moved inside and gave Aomine a sign to follow him. They walked in silence until they were in a room Himuro reserved for Kagami that evening. The redhead closed the door behind Aomine and sat down inviting the other man to take a seat as well. Aomine let out a sigh and sat in front of Kagami, who was watching every movement the bluenette made.

"So..." Kagami started. "may I ask your name?"

"Sure. It's Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you."

"Wha- That Aomine Daiki? I never saw your matches, but I heard a lot about you! You're a famous basketball player here, in Japan!" he gasped.

"Never saw any matches you say? That's not quite polite, you know."

"B-but it's the truth..." Kagami looked down embarrassed. "I will definitely watch some!"

"Haha, not like you have to. I was joking-"

"I will! Surely!" he smiled warmly. Aomine's heart skipped a beat. _'Not all over again, please...'_

"Anyway, you wanted to talk... and I'd like to talk with you too. About what happened on the stage, I'm sorry-" Aomine started.

"Oh, that. You don't have to apologize, since I'm at fault too." Kagami felt blood rushing to his head and averted his gaze.

Seeing this cute reaction, Aomine couldn't stand back anymore and stretched his hand to redhead's cheek brushing it softly "Don't tell me you felt it too..." he said in a deeper voice making the other man shiver a bit.

"Y-yeah, kind of... ngh!" he let out a soft moan as Aomine's hand moved to the back of his neck pulling him closer. Kagami looked in those deep blue eyes which seemed like ocean during a storm.

"Are you single?" Aomine whispered in his year. Kagami just awkwardly nodded, his face getting a deeper shade of red. "Then..." Aomine cupped the redhead's face and looked directly into those crimson orbs. "...will you go out with me? I know it's kind of sudden, but I think... I might like you..." he slightly blushed. This feeling was new to him, as usually, he was the one who was asked out or confessed to in all of the relationships he had before.

He was nervous while waiting for other man's reply. _'Maybe I'm rushing things?'_ he thought.

No response. Kagami wore a shocked expression. _'Don't be so shocked, you ass! You just admitted by yourself that you felt the chemistry between us!'_ he averted his gaze to hide his frustration, when he felt a warm hand on his own and looking back his heart skipped another beat.

Even though he still was blushing, his eyes had a bright shine like sun's and his lips were smiling the gentlest smile Aomine ever saw.

"Okay." Kagami replied. "And... I think... I like you too."

Aomine got knocked out. He just jumped on other man and squeezed him in a tight hug. "I swear... You're the best." he mumbled.

"Wha- Hey, it tickles!" Kagami laughed into Aomine's ear.

The tanned man remained silent for a moment then loosened his grip, and looked at the redhead's face placing a hand on his cheek, and moving his fingers until they reached Kagami's lips. He brushed them softly saying "Now I'm sure... it's not 'like' anymore." Kagami's ears twitched. "I love you, Kagami Taiga." he said with a deep husky voice and leaned to other man until their lips pressed into a passionate kiss. Aomine licked and sucked gently on Kagami's lips until the redhead let out a moan, moment which the bluenette used to slid in Kagami's mouth with his skillful tongue. Their kiss deepened and felt so hot that both men couldn't wait any longer, their bodies wanted more; more touches that burned their skin, more fervent kisses, more moans to escape their mouths, more of the hot breaths over their already burning skin.

Still kissing, they started to strip each other with rushed movements.

"Hey, did you close the door?" Aomine mumbled catching his breath before sinking his teeth in Kagami's neck.

"Huh? Yes.. aah!" Kagami replied and let out a loud moan.

"I assume you were prepared for such an outcome of our 'talking'." Aomine grinned and when Kagami wanted to reply back, he took off the redhead's pants and the guy remained practically only with his underwear on. The sight was a pure bliss! Kagami, lying on the couch, mostly naked, covering his red face with both hands and moaning every fucking time the bluenette touched his skin. ' _Fuck! I'm going crazy. This is too much even for me. The hell you're so damn hot?'_ Aomine tsked leaning in.

"Is this your first time with a guy?" he whispered.

Kagami gasped before replying "Y-yes.. ahh" a sweet groan sounded in Aomine's ears.

"Good. I'm happy I'll be your first..." he kissed Kagami's hand gently.

When the redhead finally opened his eyes, he saw those deep blue eyes staring at him with such passion that he felt himself drowning. He reached the bluenette's face with his shaking fingers and moved them on the guy's lips murmuring "I'm happy too."

His actions drove Aomine even crazier. He felt his mind going blank and everything he could think about was the man lying under him. The tanned man bit his bottom lip to bring some sense in his brain before the beast inside him takes over and ruins everything. He gave Kagami another deep breathless kiss, his tongue playfully sliding in and out of the redhead's mouth as he grabbed him by the back of neck deepening the kiss even more. When they parted, drool dripped from Kagami's mouth edges. Aomine licked it clean before going on to Kagami's neck and collarbone, sucking and biting tenderly his skin.

Everywhere Aomine touched... burned. He felt dizzy, just weird sounds escaping his mouth. He shivered at every fucking feeling of hot tongue on his skin. It didn't please him. He was a man too. Kagami brought himself together and moved his body closer to Aomine, and grabbing the man by the back of his neck he pulled him closer to his face and kissed excitedly. The tanned man groaned in response, moving his hands on Kagami's back, hugging and dragging him closer until their bare chests touched. Kagami arched his back moaning. Aomine's hand slid down on redhead's back to his butt, slipping in guy's underwear. At this movement, Kagami opened his eyes wide but closed them immediately when he felt a strong grip on his breech. Aomine liked his lips.

"Aah...ngh...A-aomine-san..."

"Just Daiki is fine." the bluenette whispered into his ear. "Come on, call my name, Taiga."

"D-dai...ki... ngh... aah..."

"Your voice is so sexy, Taiga. Let me hear more." Aomine said and moved his fingers slowly to remove the redhead's underwear.

Being completely naked made Kagami feel more embarrassed than he already was. He looked at Aomine who in a split second undressed fully and placed his muscular hands back on Kagami's butt. At this sudden touch Kagami's released crotch twitched, precum dripping from its head.

"Ah, Taiga... sorry, I wanted to be as gentle as possible, but... I can't hold back anymore." he heard a husky voice near his ears.

Kagami just nodded closing his eyes and clenching Aomine's back. He pressed his lips on bluenette's shoulder and moaned softly when the second stroked their hard members together. Kagami arched his back in response.

"Unnh..."

Aomine's hand moved slowly up and down, making their members even harder. His hand was already sticky in precum and he wasn't sure if he'll be able to hold on anymore. He wanted to be inside of this man so badly. Kagami jumped at the sensation of fingers looking for his entrance.

"Aaah!"

One finger slid in. His movements were slow and paced, he didn't want to hurt Kagami, especially if this was his first time. Drawing circles, he gently went deeper inside. Kagami's mouth emitted some sounds in response. A second finger slid in. Kagami gasped. It definitely felt weird, but he didn't dislike it, contrariwise, it felt actually very good. Maybe because it was Aomine? He blushed at this thought.

"Taiga, it's fine? I'm going to add a next finger."

"Whaa- Stop... saying... embarrassing... things... idiot... aaah!"

"Hmm, I see you're fine." Aomine grinned.

A third finger entered and Kagami almost fell down back on the couch. Aomine caught him though.

"Hey, hey. Be careful."

"S-sorry... ngh..."

His fingers penetrated redhead's insides softly scissoring, making his tight entrance wider bit by bit. _'A few movements more and he'll be ready.'_ Aomine thought.

He pulled the fingers out and licked them sensually while Kagami watched him dumbfounded.

"Don't do that! It's dirty..."

"Nothing's dirty about you, dumbass." the bluenette whispered looking in Kagami's eyes. _'Fuck. You're even hotter.'_ Kagami thought.

Aomine placed his hands on redhead's thighs stoking fervently his skin and with a move he spread other man's legs.

"Whaa!" Kagami gasped.

"It's okay, don't worry." he softly spoke to calm redhead's worried grip on his hands.

"Ngh... okay... I trust you... ngh..."

Aomine tsked. _'How... the fuck I'm supposed to handle this? He's so cute I can't even-'_ the bluenette buried his face in Kagami's shoulder to hide his reddening face.

"Huh? Daiki? What happened?"

"Nothing... I'll start soon. Are you ready?"

"Stop asking stuffs like that! Just do it..." Kagami murmured.

Aomine got knocked out for the second time. He spread other man's legs wider and pushed in with such passion he'd never experienced before with any other partners. Kagami let out the loudest moan he was capable of.

_'Ah, it's so hot inside of you, Taiga...'_ Aomine thought pushing all the way in. After few moments, he started moving slowly glancing at Kagami to see if the other wasn't in pain. He gasped at the sight he was seeing. Kagami's eyes were full of tears and he was biting his bottom lip hard. His body stiffened and tensed up, tightening around Aomine's hard erection.

"Taiga? Does it hurt that much? Should we stop?" Aomine started to panic.

"Ahh... No... don't stop... it just feels so good... I'm so happy..." Kagami murmured throwing a lustful look and clenching his legs on other man's waist pulling him closer and making Aomine go even deeper inside.

"Ngh!" Aomine groaned loudly. "Taiga, I'm not going to let you go. Never. You're mine from now on." he said pressing a hot kiss on redhead's parted lips.

Then Aomine started moving, his pace changing with every thrust to a faster one. Their heartbeats were racing and the touches of their hot flesh were making lewd sounds which filled the room, not like they particularly cared though, it excited them ever more. Few more thrusts and Kagami started moving his hips synchronizing with Aomine's wild pace. His erection trembled in pleasure, but when Aomine grabbed it and began stroking it hard, Kagami arched his back and moaned with a sound which reminded of a roar.

"Ah, it feels so great, Taiga, so great I could die..." Aomine mumbled leaving Kagami's member and fixing his hands on man's hips thrusting violently. Kagami shivered and arched his back in response as his sweet spot was hit. Aomine sensed this and kept moving hitting that spot more and more until Kagami started choking on his own saliva which dripped from the corners of his mouth.

"D-daiki... I'm close..." he whispered catching other man's attention.

"Yeah, I'm close too... Let's do it together, Taiga." he said in a deep husky voice.

Two more thrusts and Kagami came passionately shivering and moaning "Aaaah! Daiki!"

Aomine pulled himself out and came covering Kagami's stomach in white sticky semen. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips on Kagami's forehead murmuring "I love you, my tiger."

* * *

They both panted heavily and lied down on the small couch to catch their breaths. Aomine found some tissues on the table near couch _'Did he really prepare these for us? Haha, I think it's just a coincidence.'_ he thought and started to wipe the mess on their bodies. When he was done cleaning he glanced at Kagami's neck.

Yes, he observed those marks before, but didn't want to interrupt their 'fun' asking such questions.

"Hey, Taiga, I wanted to ask you for a while... Where do you have these from?" he put gently his hands on Kagami's neck.

"Oh, these..." the redhead's face darkened at this mention.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I'm just worried."

"Heh, what can I do if my boyfriend worries this much?" he chuckled and gave a soft kiss on cheek to Aomine. _'Boyfriend...'_ this word made Aomine's heart jump with excitement. "I'll tell you... just promise you won't laugh at me." he said with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, I promise."

"I asked Tatsuya to do it before my performance started." Aomine just glared at him confused and with a question all written on his face _'WHY?'_ , but Kagami continued before the other man was able to say something. "It turns me on..." Aomine gave him a suspicious look. "You know... it excites me."

"WHAAAAAAT?" Aomine gasped in shock.

"I dunno how it happened... but it became kind of ritual I do before stepping on stage as tamer." Kagami explained.

"Don't tell me... Are you by any chance a masochist?"

"No! I don't enjoy being hurt at all! Just... I dunno how to explain." he said burying his reddened face in hands, when he felt a hand patting his head.

"Well, you may be weird and have weird preferences-"

_'You're talking like Tatsuya!'_ Kagami thought.

"but it still doesn't change the fact I love you, dumbass." the bluenette continued.

"Thank you, Daiki. I love you too." the redhead looked in Aomine's eyes and gave him a warm hug.

"Then, I think you should know what turns me on instead."

"Huh? What?" Kagami asked curiosity clearly visible on his face.

"Everything about you." Aomine smiled.

Kagami blushed and mumbled "Idiot." while tightening his grip around Aomine's waist.

* * *

"Guys, did we miss something?" Himuro asked grinning at Momoi.

"Umm" Kagami mumbled. They walked in cafeteria holding their hands, obviously it looked weird for others.

"We decided to date." Aomine spoke and received surprised glares from both of their friends.

"Oh, my!" Momoi gasped. Then turned to Himuro "I said Dai-chan is a serious guy when it comes to relationships! You didn't trust me." she pouted.

"Momoi-san, they hear us." Himuro said sipping from his coffee.

"Oops!" she put on her face an innocent look.

Both Aomine and Kagami stood there dumbfounded not getting what they're talking about. Aomine was the first one to understand.

"Satsuki..." he frowned. "Don't tell me you brought me there only for meeting with this guy!" he pointed at Kagami who apparently realized everything as well.

"Tatsuya... And I thought why you needed me after two years post retirement... Your play is dirty."

"Not as dirty as your mind, you know."

"Shut up!" he blushed.

"Anyway, we're happy that you're a couple now! Why don't we celebrate it, guys?" Momoi clapped her hands.

Kagami let out a sigh and glanced at Aomine who was still frowning. "Hey, Daiki, aren't you happy? Let them be... for now at least." he grinned.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Taiga." Aomine grinned back.

"Oi, guys, you look scary. Stop making those faces, you scare all the kids here." Himuro said biting a cookie.

"Heh, fine!" the redhead pouted and Aomine chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. "Let's eat then! I'm kinda hungry-"

"Uh, my tiger is hungry, rawr~" Aomine gesticulated. Kagami gave him a jab in ribs, and went to buy food.

"He's kinda weird, but take care of him, Aomine-san." Himuro said with a smile.

"Yeah, I will. Surely." he felt a warm feeling rising in his chest as he watched the redhead smiling at him.

_'I will take care of my precious tamer, the one who was able to calm this storm inside me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.
> 
> /died/ Oh my fucking god! It's the first time I wrote smut... /buries her face in a pillow/ Hope the sex scene is proper at least.
> 
> Yay for Tatsuya and Satsuki who played their roles of cupids \o/ And yeah, Kagami is a pervert... an innocent pervert pffft /facepalm/
> 
> Also you may wonder why in the first 'parts' I used Satsuki and in last switched to Momoi... the last one doesn't have anyone's pov while others are from Aomine's pov, it also hides the fact Momoi and Himuro know each other :D
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! And sorry for grammar mistakes, if you found any. /bows/


End file.
